Les péripéties des loups garou le retour
by lasurvolte
Summary: Une saison 3, des fics assez courtes sur les personnages de Teen Wolf et particulièrement du Sterek.
1. Frisson

**Titre : **Frisson

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt :** Le souffle brûlant qui enflammait mon cou arrêtait ma pensée.

J'ai regardé Alien 3 fois, depuis, chaque fois que j'ai mal au ventre, je flippe.

* * *

Il était sûr que Derek le faisait exprès. Chaque fois qu'il parlait trop, qu'il devenait saoulant, chaque fois qu'il se montrait trop énervé ou bruyant, Derek s'approchait, s'approchait encore, et rien que ça ça suffisait à lui rabattre son clapet. Mais non Derek allait jusqu'au bout et une fois tellement proche que Stiles aurait pu le toucher en s'avançant de dix millimètres, Derek soufflait dans son cou. Un air chaud, brûlant, un souffle qui déconnectait Stiles de toutes ses pensés et qui le laissait muet, tremblant, paralysé. Une carpe capable simplement d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche. Stiles ne se souvenait plus de quoi il parlait, ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il voulait dire, ni même si ça avait une quelconque importance. Il se faisait l'impression d'être un ordinateur qui vient de planter. Et Derek était son virus.

Stiles racontait par exemple qu'il avait vu Alien trois fois, trois fois c'était bien suffisant pour que chaque fois qu'il ait mal au ventre il se mette à flipper. A ce moment là Derek soufflait dans son cou. Alors Stiles avait mal au ventre, mais ce n'était pas dût à Alien, oh ça non. Pas du tout. D'autant plus qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'Alien ne t'empêchait pas de respirer de cette façon, ne te donnait pas l'impression que tes veines faisaient des nœuds, et ne faisaient pas trembler tes pieds et frissonner le reste de ton corps. Stiles clignait des yeux et se demandait qu'est ce qu'Alien venait faire dans cette histoire et pourquoi bordel il avait aussi chaud ?

Si un simple souffle lui faisait autant d'effet, il se demandait ce que ce serait si Derek l'embrassait. Peut-être que son cœur s'arrêterait tout simplement, qu'il se transformerait en guimauve, qu'il fonderait et deviendrait une flaque d'eau. Mais plutôt que d'être effrayé par l'idée, il avait de plus en plus envie de tenter l'expérience. Il se demandait à quel point il pourrait prendre feu et brûler si les lèvres chaudes de Derek se posaient sur les siennes. Si son souffle plutôt que d'atteindre son cou, se mélangeait au sien.

Alors il faisait exprès de délirer, de dériver, de parler, espérant bien qu'à force de s'approcher Derek viendrait embrasser sa bouche. Il en tremblait d'envie, de désir, il se léchait les lèvres en y pensant sans même s'en rendre compte, et inconsciemment il regardait Derek avec un regard tellement brûlant qu'il donnait au loup garou des frissons.

Le vœu de Stiles fut vite exaucé et la bouche de Derek vint goûter ses lèvres, enflammant l'âme de l'humain, lui coupant le souffle. Comment cela pouvait-il faire aussi mal et être aussi bon ?

Stiles se demandait comment il allait survivre au feu d'artifice qui s'était déclenché dans sa tête, au court circuit qui s'était infiltré sous sa peau et mettait son corps et son cœur sur off. Surtout il se demandait comment il allait survivre si Derek mettait un terme à ce baiser qui lui donnait l'impression de naître, de vivre, de s'élever.

Et il trouva la solution, en s'accrochant à sa main. Comprenant qu'un ou deux ou mille baisers par jour l'aiderait sans doute à rester vivant, comptant sur Derek pour lui insuffler sa vie. Ignorant qu'il avait lui-même tous les pouvoirs sur le loup garou, et que son sourire suffisait pour que Derek flanche lui aussi.

Et Stiles lui souriait beaucoup…

Fin.

L'autatrice : Voilà encore une très courte histoire…


	2. Je t'adore mais

**Titre : **Je t'adore mais…

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt :** Je t'adore

* * *

Je t'adore. Dire l'inverse serait mentir. J'adore ton petit côté animal et associable, j'adore le fait que tu m'écoutes et que tu essaies d'être une gentille fille bien éduquée pour me faire plaisir alors qu'au fond de toi ça bouillonne. J'adore quand tu renchéris à ce que je dis même si ce que je dis est une connerie. J'adore cet air sérieux que tu as en m'écoutant alors que je dis des bêtises. Et j'adore le fait que tu ais les mêmes couleurs que moi.

J'adore me dire que nous sommes des âme-sœurs et je suis flatté que tu me vois comme ton compagnon. Tu es ma première fois et j'ai adoré ça.

Je t'adore c'est vrai, je crois même que je peux t'aider, que je t'ai aidé, je crois que tu es le plus mignon des coyotes de tout les temps, et que même si je déteste les coyotes, toi je ne te déteste pas. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, t'aider à réviser, peut-être même que parfois j'adore quand tu m'embrasses. Je t'adore parce qu'on se ressemble, parce qu'on est une bonne équipe, parce que tu sembles vouloir me suivre partout. Je t'adore parce que tu es jolie.

Je t'adore. Oui mais lui, je l'aime.

Je l'aime. Dire l'inverse serait mentir. J'aime son grand côté animal et associable, j'aime le fait qu'il ne m'écoute jamais et qu'il est têtu, que ce loup garou a une tête de cochon. Je l'aime quand il m'engueule parce que je dis une connerie ou m'ignore tout simplement, j'aime quand on se chamaille, quand je le taquine et qu'il réagit tout de suite. J'aime chez lui son air grognon qu'il a quand il doit supporter mes imbécilités.

J'aime me dire que nous sommes simplement tout l'un pour l'autre, qu'il est mieux que l'air que je respire, que je suis son humain-chéri, son tout. Il est ma deuxième fois et je ne peux plus m'en passer.

Je l'aime c'est vrai, je crois même que je peux l'aider, que je l'ai aidé, qu'il m'a aidé aussi, qu'il a été là pour moi quand il le fallait. Je crois aussi qu'il est le plus sexy des loups garou de tous les temps, et que même si j'aime les loups garou, c'est lui que je préfère. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, parler tout seul et sentir qu'il est attentif même s'il ne le montre pas, réussir à le faire sourire alors qu'il ne sourit pas, et tout le temps j'aime quand il m'embrasse. Je l'aime parce qu'on est différent, parce que je ne me vois pas en lui mais que je vois celui que j'aime plus que tout, parce que même quand il n'est pas là je pense à lui et il pense à moi. Je l'aime parce qu'il est intéressant, drôle, intelligent, beau, grognon mais gentil dans le fond.

Je l'aime lui. Je suis amoureux de lui.

Il a changé ma vie quand tu n'as fais que passer, il m'a donné quelque chose de lui quand tu ne faisais que prendre de moi, il accepte que parfois je sois la grande cuillère.

Je t'adore Malia. Mais celui que j'aime c'est Derek.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon après quelques trucs glauques, fallait bien que j'écrive un truc assez mignon et super Sterek !


	3. Tellement bruyant

**Titre : **Tellement bruyant

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Note : **petit spoil S3B

* * *

Derek dormait allongé sur le canapé. Il était tombé épuisé après une soirée difficile à chasser les êtres surnaturels et les problèmes de Beacon Hill. Il craquait rarement, surtout quand il n'était pas seul, il attendait toujours que tout le monde soit bien partit pour se laisser aller, s'abandonner enfin au sommeil. Mais cette fois-là il était réellement épuisé et puis c'était Stiles qui était là. Stiles n'était pas vraiment dangereux tant qu'il n'était pas le Nogitsune. Peut-être que Derek lui faisait un peu confiance finalement.

Un peu.

Il tomba donc comme une masse sur le canapé et s'endormit. Stiles se sentit bête, devait-il partir, rester, partir ? Partir était une bonne idée. Il resta. Mit une veste sur Derek pour pas qu'il attrape froid. Voilà, il s'était bien occupé du loup garou, c'était suffisant, il pouvait donc maintenant le laisser dormir et s'en aller. Il ne s'en alla pourtant pas tout de suite.

Derek était vraiment pas mal quand il dormait. Un peu moins grognon. Un peu plus accessible. Stiles s'accroupit pour le regarder d'un peu plus prêt.

Derek fronçait moins les sourcils, mais encore un peu quand même, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le surprenne dans un moment où il serait détendu. C'était amusant et Stiles sourit quelques secondes. Avant de soupirer.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là à regarder Derek dormir ? Franchement c'était Derek quoi, le type le plus grognon et ennuyant de la terre, celui qui semblait attirer les ennuies autour de lui comme un aimant. Le type qu'il détestait.

Bon il le détestait plus tant que ça c'est vrai.

En fait il l'aimait plutôt bien.

Et quand Derek dormait comme ça, l'air calme et moins en colère, Stiles se disait qu'il l'aimait même plutôt beaucoup.

Dans son sommeil Derek laissa tomber sa main du canapé et défronça les sourcils. Il devait être assez profondément endormi, et Stiles s'approcha un peu plus de lui. L'observant avec attention, il surprit son cœur à battre un peu plus vite. Stiles secoua la tête et se dit qu'il devait rentrer maintenant.

MAINTENANT.

A la place, il approcha ses doigts de la main de Derek et sans tout à fait se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, les posa sur ceux du loup garou. Son cœur accéléra encore un peu.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du visage de Derek qui paraissait s'avancer, sans doute parce que Stiles se penchait un peu plus vers lui. Regardant sa bouche avec de plus en plus d'attention.

Stiles se dit un moment qu'il avait des choses à faire chez lui, qu'il devait sans doute travailler ses cours, ou n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt qu'être ici. Juste un moment.

Puis il oublia, et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Derek, prenant sa main. Fermant les yeux pour approcher sa bouche si près de la sienne, qu'il le sentait respirer. S'imaginant un instant l'embrasser. Seulement un instant. Sans être capable de franchir le pas, quand bien même son cœur tambourinait maintenant contre sa poitrine.

Si fort, tellement fort, que quand il ouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte que Derek était réveillé et le regardait. Du coup son cœur s'arrêta. Une seconde. Avant de redémarrer de plus belle.

\- Tu es réveillé ? Déglutit Stiles difficilement.

\- Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que tu fais un tel boucan ? Ronchonna Derek.

Stiles comprit qu'il parlait de son cœur, bien entendu. Il voulu se reculer, s'enfuir, partir, comme il aurait dût le faire depuis le début. Mais Derek ne voulait pas lâcher sa main qu'il maintenait maintenant prisonnière. Et Stiles resta donc accroupi, les yeux perdu dans ceux du loup garou. Leur visage toujours aussi proche. Derek soupira et s'avança pour embrasser la bouche de Stiles dont le cœur paru devenir fou.

Quand il se recula, Derek s'accorda un petit sourire :

\- Tellement bruyant…

Puis il referma les yeux, serra plus fort la main de Stiles et fit :

\- Tu peux rester. Si tu veux.

Avant de se rendormir.

Stiles le prit au mot, trouva une position confortable et assise, et sans lâcher la main de Derek, resta auprès de lui. De toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite image qui m'a inspiré du Sterek. J'ai tellement envie de Sterek.


	4. La plus grosse

**Titre : **La plus grosse

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Note : **Il avait la queue énorme.

* * *

Stiles regardait la télé avec des yeux comme des billes.

\- Purée mais…

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'en avait jamais vu une aussi grosse, et pourtant ce genre d'émission il connaissait. Quand parfois il ne dormait pas la nuit, quand avant il avait besoin d'oublier sa vie de célibataire, souvent il n'y avait plus que ça à la télévision. Si son père l'avait surpris, il se serait posé des questions, mais heureusement ce n'était jamais arrivé.

\- C'est bien la plus grosse queue que j'ai jamais vu. S'exclama-t-il. Elle est énooooorme.

Et Stiles se demandait comment il faisait pour marcher avec cette queue, ça devait pas être facile tous les jours vraiment. Stiles continuait de regarder ébahit.

\- Et il sait s'en servir en plus.

Oui il était vraiment impressionné, et un peu jaloux, peut-être. Avec une queue comme ça… Il pourrait…

Il pourrait au moins assommer les gens qui l'enquiquinent. Perdu dans ses pensés il ne vit pas qu'on s'approchait de lui :

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Fit une grosse voix à son oreille.

Stiles sursauta :

\- Derek ! Tu veux me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ?

Derek haussa les épaules et continua de fixer l'écran en marmonnant un truc du genre :

\- Elle est immense.

\- N'est ce pas ? Impressionnant.

\- Mouais.

\- Je suis sûre que t'es jaloux parce que t'as pas la même.

Derek grogna et décoiffa Stiles :

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi va.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai, la tienne elle est plus velue.

\- Stiles !

\- Et puis tu la remues pas de la même façon. Et tu t'en sers pas aussi bien.

\- Stiles !

Stiles se tourna vers lui tout souriant à pleines dents :

\- Mais je préfère la tienne, ne t'inquiète pas.

Derek roula des yeux et marmonna :

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu compares les queues des loups et des castors.

Stiles rit :

\- C'est pas ma faute, à cette heure là y a plus que des émissions animalières.

Derek haussa les épaules puis embrassa la bouche de Stiles :

\- Tu m'attendais ?

\- Peut-être. Sourit Stiles.

Derek allongea ses lèvres dans un sourire qui se voyait dans ses yeux et Stiles l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Je t'attendais admit-il.

Stiles attrapa la télécommande de sa télé et l'éteignit. Puis il se blottit dans les bras de Derek et ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je me suis bien marrée en écrivant, j'avoue.


	5. La relativité

**Titre : **La relativité

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **Qui a trafiqué le temps ?

* * *

Stiles se demandait qui avait pu trafiquer le temps ainsi. Parce qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui avait joué avec les aiguilles de l'horloge de la vie et Stiles était maintenant tellement habitué au surnaturel qu'il était persuadé que cela ne pouvait être dût qu'à quelque chose d'anormale.

Le temps devenait trop lent, tellement tellement lent, par moment, et Stiles le voyait bien, il avait beau regardé les aiguilles de sa montre, les secondes semblaient parfois comme arrêtées. Il avait l'impression que le temps se paralysait, comme s'il était malade.

Et puis parfois il passait si vite, trop vite, beaucoup beaucoup trop vite. Se pressant comme s'il faisait la course contre lui-même, tel le lapin dans Alice qui criait « _je suis en retard, je suis en retard »_ et courait sans trop savoir lui-même où il allait.

Einstein lui aurait parlé de la relativité, mais Stiles savait que ce n'était pas la relativité. La relativité était moins brusque, plus douce, elle t'emmenait avec elle, t'ennuyait pendant les cours et t'empêchait de respirer quand tu t'amusais, la relativité s'allongeait et se raccourcissait à volonté, mais pas à ce point. Jamais à ce point.

La preuve, Stiles avait regardé deux fois l'horloge dans ces moments où tout passait trop vite et une heure s'était écoulée. Une heure complète. Ce n'était pas possible.

Quelqu'un avait trafiqué le temps, quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Stiles tapait sur sa montre qui pourtant fonctionnait très bien comme pour la forcer à aller plus vite, plus tard il taperait dessus pour essayer de l'arrêter.

Derek avait remarqué son petit manège et l'avait interrogé, alors Stiles lui avait fait part de sa théorie.

\- Tu connais un monstre qui trafique le temps ?

\- Oui. Avait répondu Derek.

\- Ah oui lequel ?

Derek s'était approché de Stiles, avait embrassé la commissure de ses lèvres, fait glisser ses cheveux derrières son oreille avec sa main et frotté son nez contre sa joue. Finalement il avait murmuré :

\- L'amour.

Et Stiles le cœur battant avait ignoré sa montre et le temps, ce temps maudit qui passait trop vite quand il se perdait dans les bras de Derek et trop lentement quand il en était éloigné. Il embrassa Derek et accepta sa réponse.

L'amour trafiquait le temps.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une petite fic sterek, c'est simple mais ça fait du bien d'écrire du sterek et de s'amuser avec ce couple.


	6. Des frangins

**Titre : **Des frangins

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek, mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important dans cette fic.

**Prompt : **Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

**Note : Spoil S04**

* * *

Pour Scott, Stiles était son frère, son jumeau, son double, son tout. On pouvait dire « âme sœur » ou même « âme frère » si on voulait jouer sur les mots. Il était celui à qui il avait envie de tout raconter, à qui il faisait confiance pour toujours avoir un plan B – un plan tout court, pour qui il aurait donné sa vie sans une seconde d'hésitation. Il aimait Stiles tout naturellement, il lui pardonnait ses erreurs comme il savait que Stiles le ferait avec lui. Etre avec lui était une évidence, ne se remettait pas en question, cela faisait partit de la logique de la vie. Stiles sonnait faux sans Scott, Scott ne vivrait pas sans Stiles.

Et depuis quelques temps, Stiles était amoureux de Derek. Et Derek amoureux de Stiles. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble, cela convenait à Scott.

Pour Scott, Derek était son grand frère, un grand frère un peu trop protecteur et étouffant, qui avait voulu s'imposer dans sa vie et que Scott avait rejeté longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être éduqué par un homme, cela lui rappelait trop l'abandon de son père. Alors Scott défiait l'autorité de Derek, faisait sa tête de cochon avec lui et refusait de faire partie de sa meute. Pourtant petit à petit, il s'était attaché à ce type. Ce loup garou grognon qui cachait dans le fond un grand cœur, une grande gentillesse, et qui avait plus de points communs avec Scott qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre. Lui aussi avait eut quinze ans un jour, lui aussi s'était comporté comme un crétin d'adolescent.

Scott et Derek s'étaient rapprochés, Scott avait admis avoir besoin de Derek, Derek voulait bien aider Scott et dorénavant ils fonctionnaient ensemble, s'entraidaient, se protégeaient. Derek était fier de Scott, comme on est fier de son petit frère et Scott le ressentait et voulait continuer de le rendre fier de lui.

Et Scott était devenu à son tour grand-frère. Quand par erreur il avait transformé Liam. Scott avait eut peur, il n'était pas sûr d'être un assez bon alpha pour le contrôler, il s'en voulait de l'avoir transformé – lui qui avait tant souffert de la morsure, il ne désirait pas que Liam souffre. Scott avait essayé de copier le discours de Derek, ce qui n'avait guère fonctionné, trouvant finalement ses propres mots pour rassurer Liam.

Et Liam avait eut confiance en lui, il le suivait comme un poussin suit sa mère. Scott se disait alors que c'était agréable d'avoir un petit frère, de prendre soin de lui, de bien l'éduquer et de le protéger, de le sauver au besoin. Il y avait des moins bons côtés comme essayer de le contrôler quand Liam se montrait furieux, mais les bons côtés rattrapaient tout : quand Liam se jetait dans ses bras, rassuré de voir Scott, content qu'il soit là, soulagé d'être sauvé. Liam donnait l'impression de ronchonner, mais c'était un gamin très câlin, qui était apaisé par la présence de Scott.

C'était une relation mignonne et tendre et Scott était heureux de s'être trouver un nouveau frangin, le petit dernier de la famille.

Scott avait ses trois frères, tous différents, mais qui lui apportaient une famille en plus d'une meute, et qui le réconfortaient. Le rendait heureux. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

Fin.

L'autatrice : parce que j'adore les relations dans TW.


	7. La bibliothèque

**Titre : **La bibliothèque.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **Montre-moi ton coté sombre.

* * *

Stiles était curieux. Très curieux. Trop curieux. Sa curiosité le poussait à faire des choses sans danger, comme se renseigner pendant des heures sur toutes sortes de sujets, sur internet, dans des bouquins, à la bibliothèque, dans des musées. Il était boulimique de savoir et aimait apprendre des choses. Que ce soit la recette de la Bierraubeurre dans Harry Potter ou l'histoire du féminisme et l'importance dans nos sociétés modernes, il cherchait jusqu'à être rassasié.

Et parfois sa curiosité le poussait à faire des choses dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Comme d'aller avec Scott en forêt au beau milieu de la nuit pour chercher un morceau de cadavre, ou bien comme aujourd'hui : aller chez Derek pendant qu'il n'était pas là pour voir ce qu'il cachait à l'étage de son studio.

Depuis des jours Stiles se posait la question de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir au dessus des escaliers et finalement il avait dût satisfaire sa curiosité, attendant que Derek soit absent pour se faufiler chez lui et aller voir de lui-même.

Il grimpa les marches avec impatience. Au début il fut plutôt déçu, à l'étage il y avait une cuisine et une salle de bain, rien de bien intéressant, pas de secret. Puis en avançant, Stiles découvrit une porte un peu cachée, il l'ouvrit et entra dans une pièce qui était une grande bibliothèque. Les murs étaient couverts de livres. Stiles adorait les livres, il en avait pleins lui-même, des livres de sciences, d'histoires, de philo ou de psycho, de légendes diverses et variées, des livres qui lui expliqueraient ce qu'il avait envie de savoir. Stiles s'approcha, curieux de voir ce que Derek lisait. S'attendant à tout… Sauf à ça.

Il y avait là des… Romances. Des tonnes et des tonnes de romances. Le genre de prédilection de Derek était les histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, tragique ou heureuse, des histoires plus sérieuses mais où chaque fois le couple dominait. Stiles n'en revenait pas, à voir Derek on ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il se passionnait pour l'amour, qu'il avait en vérité caché sous ses airs grognons un cœur d'artichaut et qu'il s'intéressait aux romances.

Le premier réflexe de Stiles fut de rire et de se dire qu'il allait se moquer de Derek, le faire chanter pour ne pas révéler son secret. Il se voyait lui dire _« montre moi ton petit pêché Derek, ton petit côté sombre, ton petit côté romantique »_ en ricanant.

Mais après s'être bien marré, il décida de ne pas en parler, de garder ça pour lui. Parce que ça avait quelque chose de touchant. C'était comme découvrir chez Derek une douceur cachée et ce n'était pas désagréable, cela donnait des picotements dans l'estomac de Stiles. D'imaginer Derek sourire en lisant une histoire d'amour, de le voir entrain de s'attendrir ou même être ému par ce que vivent les personnages. Aimer les romances n'étaient pas une tare, même pas pour un loup garou ronchon et Stiles quitta le studio avec un nouveau regard sur Derek. Un regard plus positif, plus affectueux.

Plus tard en rentrant chez lui, Derek reconnu l'odeur de Stiles a l'étage, et devina que l'adolescent était sûrement venu fouiner, mais comme ce dernier ne fit jamais mention de sa bibliothèque cachée, Derek décida de faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant.

Et Stiles devint plus sympa avec lui, comme s'il cherchait à creuser et à trouver le petit côté romantique de Derek, et peut-être qu'il y réussit au bout d'un long moment quand Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser. Créant ainsi sa propre histoire d'amour…

Fin.

L'autatrice : une fic vraiment très très très très courte, pas très intéressante, mais qui m'a fait rire quand je l'ai imaginé.


	8. L'amour est une maladie

**Titre : **L'amour est une maladie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **Mais l'amour n'est pas un remède.

* * *

L'amour n'était pas un remède. L'amour était la maladie, la tumeur qui le tuait. Et il haïssait l'amour, il haïssait ce sentiment incontrôlable. L'amour était illogique, il ne se résolvait pas comme une équation – de toute façon il était nul en maths - et personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'expliquer. Des milliers de livres en parlaient sans jamais y trouver une définition juste. Ils frôlaient seulement la réponse.

L'amour ne soignait rien, l'amour meurtrissait. Quand on aimait on devenait vulnérable et stupide. On se montrait égoïste et cruel, on faisait mal, on blessait, même sans le vouloir. L'amour n'était pas beau et doux, il était violent et brusque, loin des contes où tout le monde finissait heureux à la fin. Il était douloureux, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Lui, il avait eut son cœur qui battait tellement vite que sa poitrine en devenait douloureuse et il avait serré les dents, le manque d'oxygène aurait pu le tuer alors non, il n'allait pas bénir l'amour.

A cause de l'amour, il avait déjà tué. A cause de l'amour, il avait tout perdu une fois. A cause de l'amour, il avait été trahi deux fois. Il ne voulait plus tomber, il ne voulait plus se faire avoir, il avait fermé la porte au nez de l'amour.

Mais l'amour se faufilait, l'amour était vicieux. L'amour passait sous les portes, dans les interstices, l'amour se faisait liquide ou gazeux et allait n'importe où. Il se moquait de votre haine, de votre désespoir, de vos déceptions, l'amour vous posait des pièges pour vous prendre dans ses filets, et vous tombiez encore et encore. Tant que l'amour l'avait décidé.

Et il y avait ce gars, ce stupide gars. Trop énervé, trop fou, trop sarcastique, qui avait un sourire qui lui mettait le cœur dans le ventre, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. L'amour, il y avait trop goûté, il en était écœuré, mais voilà que l'adolescent était entré dans sa vie comme une voiture dans un mur. Tellement saoulant, fatigant, tellement présent.

C'était un combat contre l'amour, à celui qui baisserait les armes en premier et comment garder son bouclier quand l'autre arrivait les mains dans les poches et l'air espiègle, comment lever ses armes quand l'adolescent tenait sa batte à la main et passait sa frustration sur lui ? L'amour était fort, tellement fort. Comment lui échapper ?

Il ne fallait pas oublier comment ce fichu amour l'avait blessé, comment cette putain de maladie l'avait empoisonné. Que l'amour ne guérirait rien, il ne lui retirerait ni sa douleur, ni sa colère. Il ne fallait pas oublier et pourtant il oubliait, chaque fois que l'autre ne respectait pas son espace personnel, qu'il s'approchait trop près, et posait ses mains sur lui sans avoir peur des représailles. Il l'oubliait quand se fichu adolescent avait son sourire en coin, satisfait de lui-même.

Et alors de l'amour et de lui, l'amour fut le plus fort, il se laissa aller à ce sentiment misérable qu'il se sentit apprécier chaque fois qu'il le voyait. C'était tellement facile avec lui, il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il n'avait pas à réfléchir, il suffisait qu'il le voit pour que tout devienne plus coloré, plus beau. Pour qu'il ait moins mal.

L'amour n'était pas si vicieux, l'amour était devenu réciproque et il aurait vendu son âme pour chacun de ses baisers, pour ses caresses. Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne haïssait plus l'amour et qu'il aimait cet adolescent qui avait changé sa vie.

L'amour n'était pas un remède. C'était lui son remède.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit quelque chose, les personnages ne sont pas totalement définis, mais je suppose que les indices vous ont vite fait comprendre de qui il s'agissait.


	9. Boule de neige

**Titre : **Boule de neige

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

* * *

Il ne fallu à Stiles que deux secondes et demi pour avoir cette idée, après avoir trouvé Derek dormant sur la neige. Il prit tout de même trois minutes pour peser le pour et le contre. Certes Derek allait sans doute le tuer, l'égorger (avec les dents), le menacer, grogner, et l'enterrer, mais quand même... c'était super super super tentant.  
Stiles haussa les épaules et cessa de réfléchir. Il retint un ricanement, puis il fit une boule de neige et la lança sur Derek, visant la tête. Le visage éberlué du loup grognon tiré de son sommeil, la neige dégoulinant dans ses cheveux, fut vraiment à mourir de rire. _Tant pi si je meurs, ça en valait la peine_, pensa Stiles fuyant à toutes jambes, un Derek furieux à ses trousses…

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avais écris ce drabble pour un groupe facebook, je le poste maintenant (alors que ça fait des plombes que je l'ai écris mais passons).


End file.
